


Kiss

by bliztbika



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztbika/pseuds/bliztbika
Summary: Its just fluff.//im bad at this





	

Axel or Lea, was resting his head on your lap. The both of you had a picnic at one of the gardens. His red crimson hair swayed with the soft breeze as you combed his hair. 

The park was bustling with family, friends and few people. Kids were having fun and friends were playing with each other. Pet owners played with their pets, some let kids to play with them. It was a peaceful sight. 

"Hey Lea," You stopped combing his hair. He opened one of his eyes to look at you, smiling too.

"Yeah?" He hummed as he leaned to your hands. Who are at both sides of his cheeks. 

"Do you think I can try this out?" You bend forward, to face him. Your face were red. A small blush was visible to the naked eye. 

"Try what-" Before he could finish his sentence, his lips were silenced. The position of the kiss was like the Spider-man kisses. This time, its you that initiated the kiss. 

The kiss was sweet. It was subtle. Not passionate and rough. Just... like the gentle breeze of the wind, carrying the leaves. They danced with the wind. Some had made the flower petals to be lifted off the ground, making the effect to look like it came from a romantic scene. 

Lea relaxed upon your actions. It took all his strength not to pounce you. He raised both of his hands to cradle your face. 

Of course air was needed to keep the human beings to live, the both of you parted for air. You rest yourself at the tree trunk, face was still red and you cover your mouth with the back of your hand. 

He chuckled at your actions. "So cute~" He sent you a smirk before grabbing one of hands and place a slow kiss onto your knuckles. 

Once more, your face burst into flames. You quickly took out a cold soda can and put it at your face. You want to cool down not let your temperature to rise up. 

Dammit, Lea. You cursed your boyfriend who went back to his nap. 

Not knowing what he's done to your face. 

**Author's Note:**

> a short fluff for this beauty.


End file.
